Burger
A burger '''(or hamburger) '''is a sandwich made of cooked patties of meat, placed inside a bun. In ''Cook, Serve, Delicious! ''it is considered an American standard food. Burgers have few ingredients but many recipes, making it a balanced but challenging food. Burgers need a grill station to be bought and prepared. They cost $1200 and sell for $5 a piece. Boosters and detractors Burgers have more boosters than detractors. Even so, only the To Go! booster will affect buzz positively (2.5%), and only if the Carryout Service equipment is bought. None of the detractors give negative buzz, but if left on the menu for too long and paired with other fatty foods, there can be some major negative buzz. It is therefore a menu filler. Boosters: The Big Tipper, Catering, The Competition, To Go!, VIP Allure. Detractors: Menu Rot, Fatty McFats, Trashy Food, Ah Rats. Preparation There are two kinds of burger recipes: * When the recipe asks for patties: Beef patties or chicken patties come raw, so they have to be grilled first. That takes 8 seconds. If not taken care of, they will burn in 13 seconds. After that, some ingredients, including the patties, have to be added to finish preparing the burger. Then, the burger can be served. As with pancakes, it does not matter how many patties were put on the grill as long as they are enough to prepare the recipe after cooking. E.g.: Two meat patties and two chicken patties can be grilled to make a The Meat Lovers burger, but only one meat and one chicken has to be added to the recipe before adding bacon and serving it. * When the recipe does not ask for patties: Some ingredients will need to be placed on top of the buns and the burger will be ready to serve. Recipes One star * The Original: Meat, Lettuce, Bacon, Cheese and Tomatoes. * The Double: Meat (2x), Lettuce, Bacon, Cheese and Tomatoes. * BLT: Bacon, Lettuce and Tomatoes. * BLT and C: Bacon, Lettuce, Tomatoes and Cheese. * The HEARTSTOPPER! : Meat (2x). Bacon (2x), Cheese. * The Lite Delight: Meat and Lettuce. * The Ryan Davis: Meat, Bacon, Cheese (2x) and Tomatoes. Note: This recipe has a related achievement. * The Tumbleweed: Bacon and Cheese. * The Lonely Patty: Meat. * The Triple: Meat (3x) and Cheese. * The Triple w/Bacon: Meat (3x), Bacon and Cheese. * The RED: Meat and Tomatoes. Two star * The Veggie: Lettuce, Tomatoes and Pickles. * The Pickler: Meat, Cheese and Pickles. * The Trio: Meat, Tomatoes and Pickles. * The P-D: Meat (2x), Bacon and Pickles. * The Stacked: Meat, Lettuce, Bacon, Cheese, Tomatoes and Pickles. * The Greens: Meat, Lettuce and Pickles. Three star * The Super Sour: Meat, Tomatoes, Pickles and Onions. * The Aroma!!!: Meat and Onions. * The Extra Veggies: Lettuce, Tomatoes, Pickles and Onions. * The POWER!: Meat (2x), Bacon, Cheese and Onions. * The BLOT: Bacon, Lettuce, Onions and Tomatoes. * The C-BLOT: Cheese, Bacon, Lettuce, Onions and Tomatoes. Four star * The Cheesy Bread: Bacon, Cheese and Swiss cheese. * The MELT!: Meat, Cheese, and Swiss cheese. * The Swiss: Meat, Lettuce, Tomatoes and Swiss cheese. * The Holy Burger: Meat, Lettuce, Onions and Swiss cheese. * Chubigans Special: Meat, Lettuce, Bacon, Cheese and Swiss cheese. * The Double Melt: Meat (2x), Cheese and Swiss cheese. Five star * The Chick-a: Chicken and Pickles. * The Chick-a Deluxe: Chicken, Lettuce, Tomatoes and Pickles. * The Chick-a Surpreme: Chicken, Lettuce, Bacon, Cheese, Tomatoes and Pickles. * The Chick-a Melt: Chicken, Bacon, Cheese, Pickles and Swiss cheese. * The Three Cs: Chicken, Cheese and Swiss cheese. * The Double Cs: Chicken(2x), Lettuce and Pickles. * The Meat Lovers: Chicken, Meat and Bacon. * The MIX: Chicken, Meat, Lettuce, Cheese and Tomatoes. * The American: Chicken, Meat, Bacon, Cheese, Onions and Swiss cheese. * The EVERYTHING: Chicken, Meat, Bacon, Lettuce, Tomatoes, Onions, Pickles, Swiss cheese and Cheese. Upgrade Path Category:Articles missing uppgrade information Category:Food Category:Standard food Category:American food